The Internet-of-Things (IoT) includes networks of IoT devices that are communicatively connected. The IoT allows the connected IoT devices to be controlled locally and/or remotely and to communicate measured data. In order to control the IoT devices, a client-based configuration, authentication among the IoT devices, and protocol binding may be required. These requirements may limit access to the measured data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.